This invention relates to employing intelligent logical models to enable concise logic representations for clarity of design description and for rapid design capture.
Logic designs for computer chips typically include combinatorial elements and state elements. Combinatorial elements, such as AND gates and OR gates, combine two or more logic states to produce an output. State elements, such as latches and flip-flops (FFs), hold a logic state for a period of time, usually until receipt of an external clock signal. The combinatorial and state elements may be represented in a logic design using a conventional schematic or 2-dimensional design. Conventional schematic designs, however, do not provide the flexibility desired by many logic designers.